


Enigmatic reunions

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: The enigmatic series: Drabbles featuring the demoness Maryann Lilith [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: Maryann is forced to track down an old friend when she’s near fatally injured in a contact gone wrong.





	Enigmatic reunions

The rain was the heaviest it had been all year that night. It tapped almost violently against the windows and every time thunder bolted, a cleaning Meyrin would jump in place, earning a laugh from Baldroy every single time.

When the door was knocked on, rather hardly, on such a night like this, at this time of night, the two servants had many suspicions.

Baldroy opened the door and much to his surprise, a tall, ghostly pale woman with neck length black, curly hair stepped inside.

“Thank you.” 

She murmured, she was wearing a dark green, velvet coat, with a matching hat and when she removed the coat, she revealed a very high neckline cut black button up dress covered in beautiful lace patterns and silver accents.

The servants stared in bewilderment at the woman.

“I’m sorry for my intrusion but I just really needed to speak to an old friend of mine.” A playful smile dusted across her face, and Meyrin questioned who she was there to see.

“I’m here to see Seb, he’s an old... business partner of mine.”

The look of shock on Baldroy’s face was almost humorous to her.

Oh Sebastian, she thought, who do these people think you are?

“If you’re looking for me than you’ll have no further to search, now if you’ll please tell me why you’re here Mary, I can get you out quicker.”

Maryann turned around to see Sebastian standing behind her, the other servants hadn’t even heard his footsteps.

“I must speak with you in private, immediately.”

The two walked down the hallway into the kitchen area.

“You have a lot of nerve to show up here Mary, you risk exposure, so you’d better have a good reason for seeking me out.”

“Is this enough for you?”

Maryann unbottoned the front of her dress to show him the deep scabbed over gashes on her collarbone going down to above her pelvis, and the bruises going from her waist to her thighs.

“How did this happen to you!?”

“Angels are ruthless creatures.”

She began to button her dress back up as Sebastian grabbed a glass from one of the top shelves and a bottle of bourbon from the counter and poured her a big gulps worth of it.

“You know me so well, Seb.” She smirked at her old partner in crime.

“That I do, that I most certainly do.”

“It’s a shame you don’t take on the town with me anymore. Remember all the trouble we got into.”

“I gave all that up in the feudalistic era, I craved something more filling than mischief and terror.”

“That would explain the Black Death.”

Sebastian couldn’t remember when he’d laughed that hard since he left Maryann’s wild card lifestyle behind.

“If you don’t mind I really need to stay here, to heal, and to make sure I wasn’t followed.”

“It isn’t the most convenient for you to stay here. I thought you had a past with that reaper Will, what about him, I though he was crazy for you?”

“I saw him a few hours ago, it’s still like salt on the wound.”

“How unfortunate.”

Maryann took a swig of her drink,

“You’re damn right.”


End file.
